Autumn with love
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Musim gugur di kota Odaiba, Taichi dan Hikari berjalan-jalan ditaman menikmati musim gugur dan juga momen mereka bersama. Siblings fic!


**Autumn with Love. **

A/N: Hei semuanyaa! Fanfic pertama di fandom Digimon. Oh yeah, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fanfic di fandom Digimon, anime waktu aku kecil! Dengan pair TaichiXHikari

Siblings! Not incest! Haha… mereka emang best siblings ever.

Summary: Kapan pun dan di mana pun kita akan selalu bersama Hikari karena kita adalah keluarga…

Hari itu adalah musin gugur di Odaiba, daun _maple_ yang berwarna coklat berguguran menambah kesan musim gugur yang akan memasuki musim dingin. Di sebuah apartemen di kota Odaiba bias terlihat seorang anak perempuan kecil sekitar berumur delapan tahun melihat ke arah kaca jendela sambil berteriak dengan girangnya.

"Kakak! Coba lihat musim gugur! Itu artinya sebentar lagi musim dingin," teriak anak perempuan itu kepada kakaknya. Yagami Hikari, anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek yang panjangnya mencapai pundak. Tersenyum pada kakaknya dan melihat ke arah jendela.

"Musim dingin masih lama Hikari, sekarang baru saja memasuki awal musim," jawab Taichi. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang selalu memakai _goggle_ dan baju biru.

"Tapi 'kan setidaknya sebentar lagi musim dingin," Hikari melihat orang-orang yang berjalan di tengah jalan dengan pakaian hangat dan ingin sekali rasanya dia bermain di luar sana dengan kakaknya.

Taichi hanya melihat sikap _innocent_ adiknya tersebut. Tersenyum karena tahu kalau Hikari sangat menyukai salju, lalu dia berjalan ke tempat adiknya dan memakaikan adiknya baju hangat.

"Nah Hikari, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman sekarang? Kamu pasti mau 'kan?" tanya Taichi pada adiknya itu sambil memakainya jaket berwarna _pink_ dan juga topi berbulu miliknya.

"Iya!" dengan semangat Hikari berlari menuju pintu dan keluar untuk mencari sepatu miliknya, senang karena akhirnya dia bias berjalan-jalan juga setelah habis sembuh dari sakit demam seminggu yang lalu.

Taichi dengan cepat mengambil jaket warna biru kesayangannya dan tidak lupa dengan _goggle_ juga _headband _berwarna biru miliknya. Setelah selesai berganti baju, Taichi keluar kamar untuk mencari adiknya yang ternyata sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu menunggu kakaknya.

"Sudah siap Hikari?" Tanya Taichi, "Aku sudah siap dari tadi kakak," jawab Hikari dengan wajah cemberut yang dia pakai sesekali untuk menggoda kakaknya. Singkatnya membut kakaknya itu menyerah.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi," Taichi dan Hikari pun berjalan keluar apartemen menuju taman di tengah kota. Sesampainya di taman Hikari melihat banyak sekalli anak-anak yang bermain dengan senangnya, melihat itu Hikari juga jadi ingin bermain.

"Kakak, boleh aku bermain bersama mereka?" Tanya Hikari sambil melihat kea rah kakaknya itu. Dia bertanya karena takut tidak diperbolehkan oleh kakaknya, karena Hikari tahu kalau kakaknya tu sangat _protective _padanya.

"Boleh, tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama ya. Kamu 'kan baru sembuh," lanjut Taichi sambil mengeratkan sedikit syal yang dipakai adiknya itu.

Hikari hanya mengangguk dan lari menuju taman bermain untuk bermain dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Melihat Hikari yang bermain dengan cerianya Taichi hanya tersenyum karena adiknya sudah sembuh kembali.

"_Sepertinya dia jadi lebih sehat dari sebelumnya,"_ Taichi berpikir sambil melihat ke tempat adiknya bermain. Lalu Taichi pergi untuk membeli coklat panas karena udara sudah mulai dingin.

Hikari yang sedang asyik bermain tiba-tiba merasa kedinginan dan segera berhenti. Dia lalu pergi mencari kakaknya dan melihat kakaknya sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memegang dua gelas coklat panas dan satu ubi bakar yang masih hangat. Hikari langsung berlari dan duduk disamping kakaknya itu.

"Hikari mau coklat panasnya kak," Hikari meminta pada Taichi sambil melihat ke kakaknya yang sedang asyik meminum coklat.

"Ini," Taichi memberikan coklat panas yang satunya lagi pada Hikari, dengan cepat Hikari langsung mengambil coklat panas itu dan meminumnya, tidak tahan dengan udara dingin yang sudah mulai tambah dingin.

Karena Hikari tidak sadar kalau dia meminumnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Melihat itu Taichi langsung mengelus punggungnya yang kecil untuk menghentikan batuknya tersebut.

Setelah selesai Hikari langsung meminum coklatnya dengan pelan dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Kakak makan ubi sendirian nggak bagi-bagi," protes Hikari pada kakaknya itu karena makan ubi sama sekali tidak bagi-bagi, "Kamu mau? Kita bagi dua ya," Taichi tersenyum pada adiknya dan membagi ubi bakar itu menjadi dua bagian. Yang satu dia berikan pada Hikari dan yang satunya lagi dia makan sendiri.

Mereka berdua makan ubi bakar itu bersama-sama, bisa kita lihat kedekatan mereka sebagai kakak-adik yang selalu bersama-sama dan selalu membagi apa yang mereka punya. Jika boleh jujur Taichi sangat senang bisa memiliki adik seperti Hikari yang selalu ada ketika dia membutuhkannya meskipun ketika mereka masih kecil Taichi pernah membuat Hikari hampir mati karena perbuatannya sendiri, karena tidak tahu jika adiknya saat itu masih sakit dan mengajaknya keluar bermain sepak bola.

Saat kejadian itu Taichi benar-benar menyesal dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga adikknya itu. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama menimpa adiknya kembali. Tanpa Taichi sadari dia dikejutkan oleh senggolan tangan dari adiknya dan melihat ke arah Hikari.

"Kakak kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Hikari dengan nada khawatir pada kakaknya, dia takut jika kakaknya ada masalah dan Hikari tidak suka jika kakak yang disayanginya itu sedih.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Hikari. Hanya kepikiran sesuatu," lanjut Taichi sambil tersenyum pada adiknya. Hikari mengangkat alisnya dan akhirnya tersenyum tapi senyumnya hilang ketika Hikari memikirkan bisakah mereka terus memiliki momen yang hangat ini? Hikari tidak mau kalau kakak yang disayanginya itu pergi.

"Kakak..." Hikari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia langsung melihat ke arah bola mata berwarna coklat milik kakaknya itu, "Kenapa Hikari?" Tanya Taichi sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Kita akan selalu bersama 'kan? Kakak tidak akan pergi kemanapun 'kan?" Hikari bertanya dengan nada khawatir takut kalau kakaknya itu akan bilang tidak.

Taichi lalu menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, "Tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama dan kakak tidak akan pergi kemanapun selain itu kapanpun dan dimanapun kita akan selalu bersama Hikari karena kita 'kan keluarga dan lagi kakak akan terus melindungmu Hikari karena kau adikku," Taichi hanya tersenyum pada adiknya.

Hikari lalu tersenyum kembali, senang karena kakaknya tkkan pergi kemanapun. Hikari benar-benar senang bisa memiliki kakak seperti Taichi yang akan selalu ada ketika Hikari membutuhkannya dan akan selalu ada untuk melindunginya.

Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama dan karena hari sudah mulai sore juga udara mulai tambah dingin mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Taichi lalu ber-jongkok di depan Hikari, "Mau kugendong Hikari? Supaya lebih cepat sampai ke rumah," kata Taichi dengan nada jahil miliknya yang selalu dia pakai pada adiknya.

Hikari lalu naik ke atas punggungnya Taichi, mereka pulang pulang ke rumah mereka diikuti dengan tawa saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang. Sebagai kakak-adik Taichi dan Hikari memang selalu ada untuk satu sama lain setiap saat.

Setidaknya untuk satu hari penuh Taichi memanjakan adiknya itu.

A/N: GYAAAA! Akhirnya jadi juga fic gaje nan abal ini wahahaha…. Maaf yah kalo OOC. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sikap Taichi emang _protective_ 'kan? Ato emang di sini dia terlalu _protective_? Yah itu terserah readers deh hehehe…. Ahh~~ coba aku punya kakak kayak Taichi pasti bakal bahagia deh… dan juga nggak ada kata-kata jepang yah, ya author emang lagi males pake yg . *kok jadi curhat* #readers: sorakin author huuuuu…

Anyway mohon review-nya ya….


End file.
